(TaoRis) Regret
by onniya
Summary: Aku tak bisa menyangkal diri, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari napasku selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan begitu cepat. Aku butuh waktu !


**cast: Kris - namja , Tao - yeoja**

***ALL IS Tao's POV***

* * *

"Aku bisa sendiri." aku menghempaskan tangannya dengan kasar ketika ia mencoba membersihkan _ice cream_ di bibirku.

Ia terdiam, aku sibuk menyesap benda manis yang sejak tadi menggodaku.

"Kita udah beda, gak sama, semua gak bisa diubah seperti dulu lagi."

Tatapannya dingin, masih memojokkanku dengan raut wajahnya yang menyebalkan.

"Kenapa ngajak ketemuan lagi?" tanyaku panas dan sinis. "Belum cukup sama yang kamu lakukan selama ini?"

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan memelas, aku menangkap sinyal kesalahan di matanya. Tapi, aku tak peduli, rasa kasihanku telah habis untuknya. Aku muak menatapnya, pertemuan ini tak akan terjadi jika dia tak bersungut-sungut seperti di telepon tadi.

"Aku mau meminta maaf." ucapnya lugu namun penuh rayu. "Aku bersalah."

"Baru sadar sekarang? Kemarin kemana aja, tolol!"

"Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal. Aku menyesal."

"Tiga kali ada kata menyesal."

"Aku menyesal!"

"Empat kali."

"Tao…" ia memanggil namaku lembut, aku tak bisa menahan tatapanku agar tak menyorot matanya.

"Apa?"

"Maafin aku."

"Aku udah maafin kamu bahkan sebelum kamu minta maaf."

"Sungguh?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa pikir panjang, tak ingin percakapan ini berlangsung dengan lamban. Aku ingin semuanya berakhir. Dan, semoga wajah busuk ini tak lagi kutatap.

"Aku menyesal, Tao."

"Lima kali, cukup. Aku bosan dengar kata menyesal jika kamu sendiri tak pernah mencoba untuk berubah."

"Aku harus berbuat apa agar kamu benar-benar ikhlas memaafkanku?"

"Tidak perlu, semuanya sudah lewat, aku enggak perlu ingat-ingat yang lalu. Semuanya sampah!"

Nada bicaraku mendiamkan gerak bibirnya, ia menatapku dengan tatapan minta dikasihani.

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan tolol seperti itu, rasa kasihanku sudah habis terhadapmu, bodoh!"

Ia tak banyak bicara, hanya mendengarkan aku yang terus saja mengumpatnya dan memakinya. Tiba-tiba perasaan kesal itu muncul lagi, bayang-bayang pahit itu kembali berserakan. Aku tak bisa menahan diriku untuk tak memikirkan peristiwa itu. Saat aku mendapati dirinya berciuman dengan seorang gadis di sebuah prakiran _trade center_ daerah Gangnam. Aku ingin semuanya berlalu dan hilang seperti angin. Sungguh, aku tak ingin mengingat cara dia menyakiti dan mengkhianatiku, tapi aku terlalu lemah.

Aku tak bisa menyangkal diri, bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya, dia sudah menjadi bagian dari napasku selama beberapa tahun terakhir. Aku tak mungkin bisa melupakan seseorang yang telah mengisi hari-hariku dengan begitu cepat. Aku butuh waktu. Tapi, semua di luar prediksiku, saat aku ingin melupakannya, dia malah hadir. Berkata maaf, mengucap kata menyesal, dan segala kalimat yang mampu mencairkan hatiku yang sudah sangat beku.

Aku hanya bisa membohongi diriku sendiri. Memakinya, mencemoohnya, dan menghujaninya dengan kata-kata kasar, namun sebenarnya aku tersiksa. Aku tak bisa menyakiti seseorang yang kucintai, aku lelah terus-menerus menyangkal diri sendiri. Aku mencoba menyadarkan pikiranku yang sempat goyah, kembali meletakkan akal sehatku pada kenyataanyan yang ada. Aku tak mungkin lagi menerimanya kembali, sekeras apapun dia memintaa maaf padaku. Meskipun dia harus meradang, meronta, atau berlutut di hadapanku.

Setelah lama kudiamkan, dia menangis. Seluruh mata pengunjung restoran bergeser ke arah kami. Ini air mata pertamanya yang pernah kulihat, bertahun-tahun ia tak pernah menangis di hadapanku. Apakah ini juga bagian dari kebohongan?

"Sudahlah, Kris. Aku bukan gadis tolol yang bisa kaupermainkan lagi. Jauh-jauh dari pandanganku, atau perlu menghilanglah dari muka bumi ini!"

"Aku akan menghilang tanpa kauminta, Tao."

"Baguslah, sadar diri!"

"Dan, tidak akan pernah kembali."

"Itu lebih bagus, selamanya kalau perlu!"

"Iya, selamanya."

Dia mengulang kata 'selamanya' dengan tatapan yang bodoh disertai mata yang sembab. Aku tak ingin membuang-buang waktuku. Aku membayar _ice cream_ dengan uangku sendiri, meninggalkan Kris yang masih menggigil karena perkataanku.

_Mampus kamu_! Seruku dalam hati. Aku tertawa senang. Aku berhasil menyakitinya. Aku tak menyesal berpisah dengannya. Oh, Tuhan, jadi ini rasanya bahagia?

Sempurna!

Tak ada lagi komunikasi dengan Kris. Aku tak pernah mau tahu lagi kabarnya. Telingaku tak ingin lagi mendengar namanya.

Aku menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa. Aku bahkan berprestasi dalam banyak hal, tak peduli pada masa lalu yang sempat membayangiku selama ini. Tapi, aku memang tak mampu menyangkal, wajah Kris masih saja hadir dalam malam-malam sepi ketika aku sedang mendengar lagu favorite kita dulu. _Have I Told You Lately That I Love You_, Rod Stewart selalu pandai membawakan lagu ini dengan suara yang mendayu-dayu namun menggemaskan. Memang benar, sebuah lagu mampu melempar seseorang kembali ke masa lalunya, dan aku selalu mengalami hal itu, lagi dan lagi.

Entah mengapa, hari-hariku memang terasa lebih sepi. Aku sering iri melihat teman-temanku berjalan dengan kekasihnya, dan aku hanya berjalan sendirian. Yaaaaah, _belajar mandiri_, itulah dua kata yang membuatku bertahan sampai saat ini. Kris, dulu, adalah pria yang baik, namun setelah mengenal wanita jalang itu, dia berubah drastis. Aku membencinya dan sepertinya perasaanku padanya berangsur-angsur mulai hilang.

Siang ini, aku sudah bersiap-siap ke kampus. Belum sempat membuka pintu kamar, ponselku berdering nyaring.

Aku menatap ke layar ponsel, nomor tak dikenal. Sebenarnya, aku tak ingin mengangkat panggilan tersebut, tapi entah mengapa, rasanya panggilan tersebut sangat penting.

"Halo…"

"Halo… Tao?"

Terdengar suara wanita yang rasa-rasanya akrab di telinga.

"Ini, Tante, Nak."

"Tante?"

"Ibunya Kris."

Deg. Aku lemas, rasanya sulit untuk membuka suara. Aku berusaha keras untuk menahan emosiku dan perasaanku yang mulai tak stabil.

"Iya, kenapa, Tante?"

"Mau nemenin Tante sebentar enggak?"

"Ke mana?"

"Ke suatu tempat, mungkin kamu suka?"

Aku terdiam agak lama, berpikir dengan keras. Namun satu kata meluncur dari bibirku, tanpa kuduga. "Oke."

"Sebenernya Tante udah lama pengin ajak kamu ke sana."

Aku masih bingung, tak mengerti arah tujuan. Di mobil aku hanya mengangguk-angguk pelan, tak mengerti pada pembicaraannya yang _ngalor-ngidul._

"Kita mau kemana, Tante?"

"Nanti, kamu juga tahu sendiri."

Jawaban tersebut sama sekali tak membuat diriku puas. Kami melewati padang ilalang dan hamparan rumput yang menghijau. Tanah yang terlihat cukup gersang namun untungnya cuaca hari itu tak begitu panas. Beberapa menit kemudian, Ibu Kris menggunakan kaca mata hitam dan kerundung berwarna hitam. Ia mengeluarkan kembang tujuh rupa. Aku bertanya-tanya, ada apa sebenarnya?

Mobil berhenti, dan rasa ingin tahuku semakin menjadi-jadi. Kami berjalan melewati tanah yang gersang tadi, dan sejauh mata memandang ada beberapa nisan yang terlihat. Aku baru tahu di tempat seindah ini ada pemakaman.

Beliau menuntunku terus berjalan, kemudian berhenti di sebuah nisan. Aku tak memerhatikan dengan jelas tulisan di nisan itu, aku hanya menatap wajah wanita yang sejak tadi genggaman tangannya semakin erat di jemariku.

Wanita itu sedikit berjongkok, aku ikut berjongkok.

"Sudah dua bulan, Tao."

Aku masih diam, dan mendengarkan, karena mungkin saja mendengarkan bisa memberiku jawaban.

"Dia pergi, sesuai permintaanmu."

Dia siapa? Aku tak mengerti, aku masih menyimak perkataan wanita ini dengan santun dan tegas.

"Kris sakit, dia selalu sembunyikan penyakitnya darimu."

_Oh, jadi K__ris__ sakit? Dirawat di mana dia sekarang? Baguslah, itu karma untuknya, karena telah menyakitiku._

"Kamu dan Kris sudah pacaran beberapa tahun."

Duh, sialan, mengungkit masa lalu. Masa yang tak pernah ingin kuingat. Sialan.

"Kris tahu kamu sangat mencintainya, makanya ia tak ingin kepergiannya menyakitimu."

Aku terdiam. Masih tak paham.

"Ia menyewa seorang wanita, dan merencanakan segalanya yang rumit, membuat semuanya seakan-akan terjadi secara tidak sengaja."

Merencanakan?

"Kris mencium wanita itu dan kamu lewat di depan mobilnya. Momentum yang pas. Semuanya terjadi sesuai rencananya."

Tatapanku tajam menyapu wajah wanita itu, matanya tak terlalu terlihat, kacamata hitam memburamkan tatapannya.

"Kris sengaja menyakitimu agar kamu tak pernah menyesal ketika dia pergi. Itulah wujud yang sebenarnya, bahwa dia tak ingin melihatmu terluka. Dia masih mencintaimu."

Omong kosong! Teriakku dalam hati.

"Dia baik sekali, Tao. Dan kau tak menyadari bahwa pertemuan terakhir kalian adalah saat kau memakinya."

Jutaan panah seperti melesat ke jantungku. Aku tak bisa bernapas.

Aku menatap nisan itu. Ada namanya. Nama pria yang selama ini sempat memutarbalikkan duniaku. Kris.

"Perjuangannya memang tidak sia-sia, kautidak terlihat terluka dan menyesal. Kris berhasil menahan air matamu, Tao. Lihatlah, kamu tidak menangis."

Aku terdiam, tak bisa berkomentar banyak. Bibirku terlalu kelu. Aku tak menyangka perjuangan Kris begitu besar untukku.

Napasku masih tercekat, dan sekarang aku tahu rasanya menangis.

Air mata penyesalan.

**-END-**

* * *

**FF 'one shot' singkat hasil lembur semalaman :3**

**perasaan lagi agak galau, jadinya ini FF agak sedih ye !**

**but, enjoy to read it ^_^**

**review bisa keleeuuus readers-deul :***


End file.
